Coach Oop
)}} }} Coach Oop is a gym teacher at Mayview Middle School and the father of Ollie Oop in Paranatural. Appearance Coach Oop is a tall, heavily built man with blue eyes, balding brown hair, and a matching set of thick eyebrows and mustache. He wears a white-and-red baseball cap, a red collared shirt, white shorts, and black shoes. While sitting in his office, Coach Oop appears to be wearing black shorts instead. Personality Coach Oop is a boisterous, aggressive man with a passion for sports. He shows concern for the well-being of his students, as demonstrated by him taking Max to the nurse's office despite his protests of being fine and giving Jeff Flavors advice about laying low to avoid the Student Council's wrath. In response to the district-wide ban of dodgeball after complains from "awful parents" , Coach Oop created the game Hitball, a variant of dodgeball, as a loophole to the rule. Paranatural Chapter 4 While walking at night with Johnny Jhonny, RJ, and Stephen, Ollie mentions that his parents are with his sister and that he didn't want to bother them for a ride. Chapter 5 During his morning gym class, Coach Oop introduces the rules of Hitball to his students with his son, Ollie, before picking Isabel Guerra and Johnny Jhonny as the team captains. He then retreats to his office overlooking the gym through a glass window, where he proceeds to play free flash games on his computer before falling asleep. During a Hijack-possessed Jeff's attack on the game, Coach Oop is shown sound asleep on his desk as Violet vainly attempts to wake him up. After the game's conclusion, Violet manages to wake Coach Oop up and bring him back into the gym, where he expresses horror at the state of the class and decides to take Max Puckett and Jeff to the nurse's office and principal's office, respectively. Before letting Jeff go, Coach Oop advises him to keep his head down due to "the stiffs 'round here letting troublemakers go unpunished" Upon returning to the gym and letting the class go, Coach Oop has a short conversation with Ollie. Later on, as a Hijack-possessed Mr. Spender takes a picture of his stomach injury in the mirror to send to Mina Zarei in the bathroom, Coach Oop passes the door and spots him, the injury concealed by the light in the mirror. After a brief pause, Coach Oop only says "...Nice." before walking away. Relationships Family * Ollie Oop - Coach Oop has a great deal of admiration for his son, who he refers to as his "baby boy." Ollie utilizes passive-aggressive behavior and sarcasm when talking to his father about issues, which Coach Oop notes his annoyance at until Ollie switches tactics to blunt statements. Quotes )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} Trivia * On , Coach Oop begins to quote Chinese military strategist and philosopher Sun Tzu before being interrupted. Later, on , a drawing of Tzu can be seen behind Dimitri Danger, confirmed by Zack Morrison on his Twitter. Gallery Coach Oop Ch5Pg26.png|Coach Oop announcing the start of gym class. ( ) Coach Oop Ch5Pg30.png|Coach Oop initiating the game from his office. ( ) Violet_Ch5Pg54.png|Violet attempting to wake up Coach Oop. ( ) Coach Oop Ch5Pg82 02.png|Coach Oop upon seeing the damaged caused by Hijack. ( ) Coach Oop Ch5Pg95.png|Coach Oop leading Jeff up the stairwell. ( ) Coach_Oop_Spender_Ch5Pg215.png|Coach Oop spotting Mr. Spender taking a photo of himself in the bathroom. ( ) References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Mayview Middle School Faculty Category:Alive